


a favor

by aelescribe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelescribe/pseuds/aelescribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot’s shiver subsides. Soft fingers drum against her cheek, brushing the ends of her hair. If she had the courage to reciprocate touch, she would. But she’s lowly and scared and… unworthy. “I appreciate it,” Peridot forces herself to say. “It’s very generous of you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	a favor

**Author's Note:**

> More Diamondot, because why not?

“You’re leaving soon, hm?”

Peridot stands in front of her throne with stiff posture. Her departure takes place in a few days. She’s going back to Earth, and this time, she’s not alone. But she’s not thinking about the Gems that are coming with her to complete her mission. Now she’s just thinking of _her_.

“Yes,” Peridot says rigidly. She’s nervous. Maybe a little scared. Failure isn’t an option, and there’s no room for leniency if she crashes. Not even her master can protect her from the backlash of a failed mission with such importance as this.

“Why so curt?” Yellow Diamond laughs. Her eyes are sparkling, and her laugh is so sweet. Everything about her is golden. Peridot begins to feel flustered. “What’s with the attitude? I thought you might want me to see you off. If you want me to leave-”

“No!” Peridot bursts. She stops, takes a deep breath, trying to calm down. “I’m just… nervous. I have a bad feeling.”

“Really?” Yellow Diamond stands up from her throne. The technician takes a step back. “I have a very good feeling. One that tells me of your success. You’ve never disappointed me, Peridot.” Her warm tone turns icy as she continues, “I assume you will maintain that streak.”

“Of course.” She’s terrified of failing. Not just what it means for her, and life as she knows it; she can’t think of anything worse than failing when Yellow Diamond so expects her to succeed. She thinks so highly of her and she can’t let her master down. 

The Gem flinches when her ruler takes a step toward her. “I believe in you, Peridot,” Yellow Diamond insists. She sets a hand on Peridot’s shoulder. Her stomach twists with an uneasy pleasure. “I have every confidence in your abilities.”

Peridot scoffs half-heartedly. “I bet you say that to every citizen that comes crying to you for help.”

“True, I care for all my subjects. But a select few are witness to the full extent of that kindness.” Yellow Diamond’s other hand caresses her face and she lets out a stuttering sigh. “And I’ll give you favors when I can. This is your last chance. It’s up to you to utilize my offers.”

Peridot’s shiver subsides. Soft fingers drum against her cheek, brushing the ends of her hair. If she had the courage to reciprocate touch, she would. But she’s lowly and scared and… unworthy. “I appreciate it,” Peridot forces herself to say. “It’s very generous of you.”

“Listen, Peridot. I have one more favor to give... and one to ask.” The hand on her cheek moves to grasp her chin.

A gasp gets stuck in her throat. She runs her tongue over her bottom lip. “Anything.”

Yellow Diamond closes the gap between them. Suddenly their lips join together and Peridot melts, trembling with the power exuded from her. She all but drowns in the aura of authority. She can’t move, only closes her eyes and lets Yellow Diamond hold her. A hand on her waist, another in her hair. Her only goal is to get closer, to fill in even the smallest crack that separates them.

It’s all too soon when Yellow Diamond breaks away. There’s a deep flush marking Peridot’s face, and she can feel a burning warmth in her chest. She gives a pleasant shudder and, in a moment of boldness, goes forward and lets her head rest on Yellow Diamond’s shoulder. She wishes to remain there forever. The ruler allows it for now. For a few seconds, she clutches Peridot in a vice grip. Unwilling to let her go. 

But she does, finally, composes herself, and speaks. “That was for luck. All I want is that you return to me… return alive and well.”

Peridot can’t think of anything that might hinder her request.


End file.
